xtremefandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Researching is how you discover new concepts and crafting recipes in Thaumcraft. If you haven't yet Researched how to craft something from Thaumcraft, you may not be able to make it at all. Some discoveries can be found by simply throwing things into a Crucible and getting lucky on the recipe, but otherwise, you'll need to figure out how first. To get started, just construct a Research Table, fill the appropriate slot with Paper, and start Researching things. You can either do random Research, or you can Research objects which have Aspects in common with the specific Theorem you want to find. Make sure you are carrying a Thaumonomicon when you read (right-click) your completed '''Research', or Theorem, or it will simply be lost.'' It will use up the Research when you read it, as it will then be recorded to your Thaumonomicon. ''Warning: This information could be considered a spoiler. The Thaumcraft mod may lose some of its mystery if you continue reading, as this information is intended to be discovered yourself through trial and error in-game. Research Topics The different subjects available to '''Research' are as follows: Advanced Clay Golem Worker, Advanced Golemancy, Advanced Stone Golem Worker, Alumentum, Arcane Bellows, Arcane Ear, Arcane Levitator, Arcane Pressure Plate, Axe of the Stream, Basic Aura Manipulation, Basic Flux Research, Basic Transmutation, Bees and Magic, Boots of the Traveller, Brain in a Jar, Clay Golem, Worker, Crystal Capacitor, Crystal Clusters, Enchanted Fabric, Gentle Frame, Goggles of Revealing, Golem Animation Core: Intelligence, Golem Animation Core: Perception, Golem Animation Core: Speed, Golem Animation Core: Strength, Golemancy, Gunpowder Transmutation, Hoe of Growth, Hungry Chest, Infernal Furnace, Iron Transmutation, Magical Hand Mirror, Magic Frame, Magic Mirror, Magic Tallow, Magical Building Blocks, Necrotic Frame, Nitor, Pickaxe of the Core, Portable Hole, Resilient Frame, Shovel of the Earthmover, Stark Bees, Stone Golem Worker, Straw Golem Worker, Sword of the Zephyr, Tallow Golem Worker, Temporal Frame, Thaumium, Thaumium Grafter, Thaumium Scoop, Thaumometer, Thaumaturge's Robes, The Theory of Everything, Tiny Bowties, Tiny Fezzes, Tiny Hats, Tiny Spectacles, Unified Thaumic Field Theory, Void Capsule, Wand of Equal Trade, Wand of Excavation, Wand of Fire, Wand of Lightning, Warded Jars, Warded Stone and Doors Research Bonuses Note that you will recieve a bonus to your Research, and therefore use up less resources as you Research, if you have certain items nearby your Research Table in a 21x21x21 area. Specifically, these items, and these bonuses: Alienis - End Portal Frame, 0.5, End Portal, 0.5, Dragon Egg, 2 Aqua - Cauldron, 0.5, Water, 0.2 Bestia - Mob Spawner, 1 Bestiola - Cobweb, 0.2 Carus - Block of Gold, 0.75 Block of Diamond, 1 Cognitio - Bookshelf, 0.5, Skull, 0.5, Brain in a Jar, 0.5 Fabrico - Arcane Workbench, 0.2, Anvil, 0.5, Mob Spawner, 1 Flos - Flower, 0.2, Rose, 0.2 Fractus - Tnt, 0.25 Fungus - Mushroom, 0.2 Gelum - Ice, 0.2 Herba - Sugar Cane, 0.2, Cocoa, 0.2, Flower, 0.2 Ignis - Lava, 0.2, Fire, 0.5, Tnt, 0.25 Imperito - Beacon, 1 Instrumentum - Arcane Workbench, 0.2, Anvil, 0.5 Lignum - Log, 0.1 Lux - Redstone Torch, 0.25, Beacon, 1 Machina - Diode, 0.25, Redstone Dust, 0.15, Piston, 0.3 Malum - Dragon Egg, 2, Skull, 0.5, Brain in a Jar, 0.5 Messis - Tilled Soil, 0.2 Metallum - Block of Iron, 0.75 Mortuus - Dead Bush, 0.5 Motus - Piston, 0.3 Potentia - Redstone Repeater, 0.25, Redstone Dust, 0.15 Praecantatio - Brewing Stand, 0.5, Dragon Egg, 2, Enchantment Table, 1, Block of Emerald, 1 Purus - Silverwood Log, 0.15 Saxum - Lava, 0.2, Bedrock, 0.1 Solum - Bedrock, 0.1 Sonus - Jukebox, 0.5 Tenebris - Bedrock, 0.1 Vacuos - Chest, 0.5, End Portal, 0.5, Ender Chest, 1 Victus - Cake, 0.25 Vinculum - Pressure Plate, 0.2, Mob Spawner, 1, Warded Jar, 0.33 Visum - Glass Pane, 0.1 Vitreus - Glass, 0.1, Block of Diamond, 1 Category:Thaumcraft